


A Midnight Summer Dream

by Himecchin



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, College, F/F, OT3, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himecchin/pseuds/Himecchin
Summary: She didn’t exactly know how she ended up there, stuck between the bodies of her best friends.She had been drinking definitely more than usual, but she was not drunk, maybe just a little tipsy, but not drunk.She really couldn’t remember how she got there, though.But then, Wheein closed her mouth over her lips and her brain stopped working.





	1. Words

She didn’t exactly know how she ended up there, stuck between the bodies of her best friends.  
She had been drinking definitely more than usual, but she was not drunk, maybe just a little tipsy, but not drunk.  
She really couldn’t remember how she got there, though.  
But then, Wheein closed her mouth over her lips and her brain stopped working.

 

\--

  _24 hours earlier_

Hyejin propped her sunglasses on her nose, looking around through the black lenses. The airport was full of people running in all directions, and everything was unbearably loud for her.  
She hadn’t really slept during the flight, just short ineffectual naps that got her numb and nervous; Cheongju wasn’t exactly around the corner for her, ever since her big move to New York.

"Hyejinnie!"

Hyejin looked up, and she saw a well-known girl jumping up and down, flailing her arms to get her attention a few meters away.  
She couldn’t help a smile as she approached her, dropping her luggage at her feet and opening her arms for a hug.  
Wheein didn’t let her wait, she threw her arms around her neck and gave her a huge hug, laughing aloud.

"You’re here! You’re back! I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too"

Hyejin didn’t know how long they stayed like that, holding each other tight, but the first to pull away was Wheein, who grabbed her abandoned luggage and started walking off to the exit.

"We have to hurry up! Tomorrow is the big day and I still have a lot of things to do!"

Hyejin nodded, following her best friend, a little distracted; it was already dark outside, the sky was full of shiny stars. 

"And you have to help me! I don’t know what to wear. Millions of clothes in my closet and nothing to wear. It’s like a nightmare. I look ugly with everything"  
"Don’t say things like that. You’re cute, we will find something that’ll work"

Wheein gave her another look before they got in the car, excited "I can’t believe you’re here"

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the world Wheein", she said, buckling carefully her seat belt, "it’s your first art exhibition. And I’m your best friend. Of course I’m here"  
"It seems so unreal. You’re here, with me, like old times. I couldn’t wait any longer to see you!"  
"Me too, but please don’t say a word to my parents. If they know that I’m in Korea and I’m not going to see them they’ll surely kill me", she laughed, observing the city through the window.  
"Why didn’t you tell them that? You could go to see them"  
"I won't stay for long" she replied, and she felt a slight tension rising up around them; a tension made of expectations and unspoken words, maybe a little bit of regret.  
"Have you already done your plane ticket, then?" Wheein asked, after a few seconds of silence. There were so much different nuances in her question, and Hyejin couldn’t avoid getting goosebumps.  
There was no right answer, probably.  
"Yes" she said softly, avoiding Wheein’s eyes.  
She had chosen to lie, in the end.

 

\--

 

Coming back to Wheein’s house was, well, literally, like returning at home. They had shared that apartment for all their college years, rearranging it according to their taste, and everything was pretty much as she last saw it.  
Wheein gave her the room that used to be hers: there was still the same pattern on the walls, and some of her things on the shelves. Just observing them, she had a fit of nostalgia.  
"So, how do I look?", Wheein came into the room with a long yellow dress, doing a spin with bare feet, "Ugly, isn’t it?"

Hyejin stared at her best friend closely; she was beautiful with her long brown hair piled high and her cute dimples on display in her tired face, but maybe yellow was not her color. 

"I think white suit you better. Try the other dress"  
"But white makes me look fat!"  
"Don’t be stupid"

Wheein pouted, but she left the room to change, leaving Hyejin alone again. She was sitting on a brand-new double bed, actually the only new thing that Hyejin could notice in that sea of memories; still, the bed was totally her taste. She grabbed absentmindedly an old book from the nightstand, opening it.  
On the first page, her messy handwriting stood out “Ahn Hyejin – 3° grade”, on the second page there were scribbles and verses of old songs.  
She took a second look at the room, at her belonging, which should be locked up in a box and thrown away.

"Why all these things are here?" she shouted, to be heard.  
"What do you mean?", it was the reply, distant and yet so close.  
"My books, my notebooks. I would swear there are still my old journals in the drawers. You should send them to my parents"  
"Why? There is plenty of space here. Plus, this is your room", Wheein said like it was so obvious.  
The girl came back into the room with a beautiful white dress, and a disapproving frown.  
"I live in New York, now. You should rent this room, you even bought a new bed! ", Hyejin found herself saying in a gentle tone, rising on her feet to fix Wheein hair "My things shouldn't be here anymore"  
"Nonsense. This is your room. When you get back, you will decide what to do about your things. Not me".

But I'm not coming back, Hyejin thought, desperately, knowing full well the implications of her unspoken words. Wheein was afraid of these words, and probably she did not want to hear it.  
However, It was meant to be that way.  
Hyejin grabbed her best friend shoulders, trying to ignore the slight tremor in her hands. She locked their gaze, faking a smile.

"Wheein, I’m not…", but the sound of the door closing interrupted her.

"She is arrived?!", it was the first thing that Hyejin heard from Moon Byul-yi after almost one year. Her voice was high, but deep, excited, but contained; so unmistakably Byulyi.  
The older woman appeared in all her splendor in her field of vision almost immediately, still wrapped in the jacket, shoes on her feet. She seemed breathless.  
"Hi. Yes, as you can see, I've arrived", Hyejin said, observing Wheein detached herself from her for help Byulyi to take off the jacket. She stared shamelessly at Byulyi that got rid of her jacket, her hands caressed Wheein’s hands. A quick peck on Wheein’s hands.

"Welcome back!", Byul said, a wide smile on her face, "We missed you a lot!"

Hyejin didn’t say anything, she just smiled back, her eyes fixed on Wheein and Byulyi.  
Her best friend and her first love.  
Together.  
Like always. 

"I missed you too", she managed to reply, in the end.

She couldn't quite make out if she was honest or not.


	2. Puzzle

The exhibition went very well. Even though Wheein was not the only one to expose that day, her paintings were the ones that got the most attention.  
After the presentation of the works, and a couple of interviews, the after-party started: Hyejin was so proud of Wheein, but she couldn’t help the twinge of an old bitterness at the sight of Wheein and Byulyi together, their body locked in a tender embrace. And she hated herself for that. She felt like a horrible woman, jealous of her best friend happiness and success.  
It was not a good idea to come back, Hyejin had known that even before buying the plane tickets, but she couldn't say no to Wheein that time.  
She was Wheein’s best friend, after all. A bad and selfish friend, probably.  
She took refuge in a corner of the bar, spied on the guests with a hint of curiosity.  
She saw a lot of familiar faces, old university friends, even some professors, with their old peculiarity. One by one, they stopped to say hello, to ask how she was, how she was not, if New York was beautiful as they say. She smiled through the whole time, offering small replies and kind greetings. It was exhausting.  
I was like nothing had changed but herself.

"If you didn't want to attract attention you shouldn’t have dressed so well, _Hwasa_ "

She turned, taken by surprise from the use of her old stage name.  
Hyuna smiled, offering her a glass of champagne and a smooth kiss on the cheek. Just like then, the beauty of Hyuna left her breathless: she was wearing a floral print dress extravagant as usual, her brown hair long and wavy.

"That's rich, coming from you", she replied, smiling back "bet you are dressing an original _Chanel_. Are you still a model?"  
"Until I get too old",  Hyuna shrugged, getting closer to her "Chanel, you’re right! But I'm still waiting for your collection. You were at the top of your class"  
"You'll have to wait for some time", Hyejin laughed, having a sip of her drink "They make me do the coffee, for now. It’s normal. At last, if I do not succeed as a fashion designer, I will open a cafeteria"  
"You'll conquer the world of fashion, Hyejin, I’m sure about it. And I'll be the first to wear your dresses, just like very old times. Rely on me for publicity, I still have some popularity"  
"Then I will make you a special price"

They got silent after that little exchange of words and enjoyed their glass of champagne sitting at a small table, in the chaos of the bar. Nobody got near her anymore, probably intimidated by the beauty of Hyuna. Hyejin felt relieved, and more relaxed. Her eyes wandered around the room, automatically looking for Wheein. She spotted her and Byulyi at the back of the room, hand in hand, busy talking about something. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle, like _always._  
No space for her, though.

"Some things never change, hm?"

Hyuna’s voice brought Hyejin back to reality. It would be foolish to ask what she was referring to, so Hyejin preferred to stay shut. She dropped her gaze on her glass, focusing herself on that.

"We had a great time when we were students, don't you think?", Hyuna asked her and she felt Hyuna’s hand on her cheek, caressing her smooth skin. Probably she was blushing now, wasn't she?  
In fact, they had _fun_ , especially in bed. At that time, Hyejin was just a curious and inexperienced girl, with a huge crush not reciprocated on the new girlfriend of her best friend. She was clumsy, a little overweight, with a few friends.  
Hyuna had been her salvation, in a way.

"Of course we had" she managed to reply, in the end.  
"I have a boyfriend now, you should meet him. He is closer to your age, you guys would get along. Plus, he is cute"  
"Sure, where is he?"  
"Probably he is trying to pick up guys somewhere"  
"But you jus -"  
"We're in an open relationship. You can join anytime, sweetie. A threesome would be fantastic", Hyuna said, winking.

Hyejin laughed, airily. The funniest thing was that Hyuna was probably not joking at all, but her flirting style has always cheered Hyejin up. For a moment she almost felt like being at university again, at the time when she had hoped everything would be fine for her broken heart.  
She was about to reply when Wheein appeared next to her, more beautiful than ever. She wore a smile, but her eyes seemed cold, almost miffed.

"Hyejin, I’m druuunk! Take me to the bathroom, please?"  
"Why? Where is Byulyi?"  
"I don’t know, somewhere", she pointed at the garden "Help me?"

Hyejin snorted, faking an annoyed expression "Fine"  
  
"Then I go. Bye girls!", Hyuna stood up, her hands going to adjust her dress, "And Hyejin, call me?"  
"Oh, I don’t have your number anymore…"  
"You have. I put my business card in your jacket when I hugged you!", and with that, Hyuna disappeared into the crowd, letting her stunned. How was Hyuna able to flirt to someone so openly? She felt envy.  
Wheein clung to her arm strongly, waking her up from her disbelief. She stood up as well, searching the bathroom with her eyes.  
  
"The bathroom, right. Come on"  
"What were you and Hyuna talking about? You were laughing", Wheein asked, tightening her grip even stronger.  
"Just some funny old anecdotes", she lied.  
"Like what?"  
"Nothing important, really. There are so many familiar faces around here that we thought about our old professors. It was nice to see her again, I haven’t heard from her for years"

Wheein stopped a few steps away from the bathroom, leaving her grip on Hyejin’s arm, her big eyes totally focused on her; Hyejin almost stepped back, intimidated. Wheein didn’t seem drunk, not at all.  

"Will you call her?" Wheein asked, her tone really serious.  
"Hyuna? I don’t think so. I will stay in Korea not for long, and all this time is yours, Wheein"  
"Mine?"  
"All yours. You are my best friend, after all"  
  
At her words, Wheein looked down, suppressing a bitter laugh. Hyejin swallowed a strange sense of discomfort, biting her lower lip, searching Wheein’s eyes again. She didn’t like the broken sound of Wheein’s laughter.  
  
"I’m still your best friend?"  
"Of course you are. We were together from grade school through university and I adore you. You are always a true friend, Wheein"  
"A true friend is not supposed to _fuck_ the girl you love, Hyejin"

At that very moment, time stopped. Hyejin felt her heart slow down, her breath died on her lips. She didn't know what to say, in fact, she wasn't sure she'd be able to speak.

"A true friend is not supposed to make you escape from the city you love because she is a selfish bitch"

Wheein ran into the bathroom after that, slammed the door behind her.  
Hyejin stared at that door with horror, unable to deal, her foot apparently glued to the floor.  
It was only when someone bumped into her, that Hyejin managed to move away.  
She started running, dashing off outside, running  _away,_  like always.   
She didn't even realize there was not a time limit on broken hearts.


	3. Pandora's box

Hyejin rushed home without telling anyone, never looking back.  
Her heart was pounding furiously, her world seemed to fall apart more and more at every step.  
Wheein had opened _Pandora's box_.  
Their unspoken secret.  
Saying it aloud made it seem too real, too… _scary_.  
Hyejin felt the urge to cry. She turned the corner out of breath, exhausted, facing the grey building where it all began. Their university. The huge high grey building seemed mocking her. Hyejin could never forget her first day there, the day when they have entered their first class together, but alone: they had chosen different paths - Hyejin fashion design and Wheein modern art - but they were always together.  
Of course they were, they came from the same neighborhood, the same high school, the same pathetic little town.  
At that time, Hyejin believed that anything or anyone could never change their friendship because they were special. Inseparable.  
But then, _Moon Byulyi_ had arrived.  
To be honest, it was such a cliché. Two inseparable friends who fell in love with the same person. Hyejin and Wheein were too similar, same taste in almost anything; that they had a crush on the same girl did not surprise Hyejin so much.  
At that time, Byulyi worked part-time at the university café and she was very well-liked; she was well known for her appeal and her personality by everyone: she had that special charm that fascinated both boys and girls.  
She liked to flirt and joke with everybody, but she had her eyes only for a girl, a blonde cute girl with a weird laugh; Byulyi’s former girlfriend.  
Hyejin never talked to them, just like Wheein, but everyone knew them: the two girls were the most envied couple of the campus. And predictably, their breakup made the news. What people said that time, because Byul never said anything - not even after - the blonde had graduated from university and left for a good job.  
Byul was really broken up about it. She disappeared a few weeks, worrying her friends, but one day everything just went back to normal, and Moon Byulyi was again busy behind the university bar, offering smiles and cheesy lines.  
Wheein was the first to speak to her, on a rainy day: she failed her first exam and Byul had consoled her, offering a hot chocolate and some sweet words of comfort. When Hyejin had arrived, Byul had offered one cup to her too.  
Their friendship flourished so spontaneously, so easily, that Hyejin had thought that it didn't make any sense to ruin everything for her stupid crush.  
What a pity that Wheein had not considered the same thing.

  
After taking a fast shower, Hyejin had taken refuge in her room.  
She was lying on the bed, her eyes fixed on her old stuff, things that should not have been there for a long time. She no longer belonged to this place. It was with that thought that Hyejin slipped into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep, suddenly aware of how tired she really was.  
The first time she was woken up, it was when she heard someone crying. Wheein, obviously; Hyejin could recognize that sound everywhere. The door was half-closed, but she could hear almost everything.  
Wheein was crying, small whimpers and loud sighs, and Byulyi was trying to console her with words that Hyejin couldn't hear. Byulyi’s tone was too low, in an attempt to let her sleep probably.  
Hyejin stayed still even when she heard the door open and some steps coming inside; she kept breathing very slowly like she was sleeping deeply, eyes shut.  
When a hand - Byulyi, unmistakably Byulyi - gently stroked her face, Hyejin felt a chill down her spine, but still didn’t open her eyes. Who knows if Byulyi knew?  
Probably yes, Wheein couldn’t really keep her secrets. But how much Byulyi knew?  
Hyejin just wanted to disappear, going back to New York, a city where nobody knows her and her crazy and sad love, and forget. She was a fool, she shouldn't have come back. Never.   
The second time she woke up, it was because her body betrayed her.  
She had to go to the bathroom, urgently. Despite the prospect of stay hidden was tempting, Hyejin certainly could not wet the bed. She stood up, in silence, without turning on the light. The corridor was deserted, and Hyejin could hear the shower running to the adjacent bathroom; she ventured into the other bathroom, as quietly as she can.   
Wheein and Byulyi bedroom was illuminated, with the TV on; Hyejin walked by without even a look, hoping to go unnoticed. But, once she left the bathroom, Wheein’s voice called her, the TV suddenly turning down.  
  
"Hyejin?"  
"Yeah"  
"Come here please…"

Hesitant, Hyejin came into the room, a heavy stone's in the stomach. She should have pee her pants, **anything** to avoid this conversation a little while longer.  
Wheein was just sitting on her bed, the remote between her hands and a very serious face; her eyes were so clear, firm, that Hyejin just sat at the end of the bed, uncomfortable and tense, without speaking. What was there to say? Deny the obvious didn’t sound like a solution for this anymore.  
Wheein broke the silence first.

"I’m sorry. I’m really am", she left the controller, rolling up her sleeves a little squirrely to keep herself busy with something before continuing "I…should have shut up but it slipped out. But you don’t know how I feel! I feel terrible Hyejin, I am the worst friend in the world and you always treat me like someone perfect. I stole my fucking girlfriend from you, my best friend! And…I…I’m sorry. But you should hate me! I continue to take advantage of your kindness and it drives me crazy. You don't have to do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Hyejin found herself asking, incredulous.  
  
"Acting like...everything is fine! It's not! I feel terrible. Every time I see you I feel bad. But, at the same time, I feel more and more terrible when you are not with me. You are my person, Hyejin, you know what I mean?"

Hyejin just nodded, swallowing her own saliva. Of course, she knew. Wheein was her natural counterparty, her person. For this, Hyejin could not ever hate her. She would feel incomplete and pitiful forever, without Wheein. And maybe, she thought bitterly, she would feel incomplete even without her sad and crazy love for Byulyi.

"I love you. It will never change" Hyejin whispered, a broken smile on her lips.   
  
Wheein just crawled toward her slowly, locking her arms around her neck like a baby. Hyejin wanted to cry, not quite sure why - _happiness? sadness?_ \- but her eyes remained dry, frozen.  
Maybe it was ok. She loved them, and she couldn’t change that in any way. All she could feel was love.  
And all her love was killing her.


	4. Present time

In the end, Hyejin ended up in the huge bed of Wheein and Byul. They didn’t say a word anymore, sitting right next to each other, hand in the hand under the covers.  
They were watching the tv, in silence, an acceptable silence. There was a marathon of Goblin, her favorite show, and Hyejin could _almost_ forget the hours before.  
Byulyi had arrived shortly after in her pajamas, and had smiled in their direction, relieved; Hyejin didn’t turn away the gaze from the screen, for fear her own reaction. She couldn’t fake anymore, probably, not that night. All she needed was to forget everything for a minute, or perhaps, forget the negative implications of her feelings for a night. Yes, she could do it.   
The older girl left and returned a few seconds later with beer and some snacks: it was like their old "film nights", where Hyejin pined for Byulyi in the corner of the sofa, ignoring the movie and the sadness.  
 _What a silly memory_.  
Why had she fallen in love, in the first place? With her best friend’s girlfriend, no less.  
Byul finally joined them, and Hyejin ended to the center, between her best friends, a beer in her hand. She tried very hard to ignore the amazing sandal perfume of Byul's body wash, or the warm of Wheein hand, focusing on the tv show and the snacks. They were all her favourites, even the beer.  
On the screen, Eun Tak – the female protagonist - cried all her tears locked in the embrace of the man she loved, and Hyejin almost cried too.   
She knew every episode by heart, but she always ended up sobbing for their sad love story. She was not surprised to feel Wheein's grip tighten then, probably in an attempt to give her small comfort; gently her hand broke their grip, and started to caress her back.  
Hyejin kept drinking, aware that drinking alcohol would make her more emotional, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt good, relaxed, for the first time.  
Wheein’s movements were slow and tender, and soon her hand moved from the back to her thigh, and there it stayed for a while, dangerously close to her groin. Wheein's touch, delicate and discreet, burned on Hyejin's bare skin. Maybe was the heating that had reached the maximum temperature, but Hyejin felt hot and sweaty.   
When Wheein started moving again, drawing imaginary circles on her skin, it didn't look like much of innocent anymore.   
Hyejin swallowed, uncomfortable. She and Wheein had always been close, had kissed one time, in high school: skinship with Wheein didn’t scare her, so why everything seemed so awkward? So _embarrassing?_  
She was imagining it, for sure.  
Wheein’s movements were getting more pushy, less casual; his fingertips moved a few inches higher, up her inner thigh, caressing her slowly. Hyejin, for the first time ever incapable of keeping a straight face, turned to her, but Wheein’s eyes were glued to the screen, apparently totally interested on the show. The girl didn’t seem bothered, or mischievous; plus the blanket was hiding her lower parts, and probably she was just wrong, right? She was obviously misinterpreting.  
But then, just as she was thinking about it, her best friend hand moved between her legs in one fluid motion, and Hyejin bounced, surprised. This time, when she turned, Wheein’s gaze was totally focused on her, her pupils dilated and her lips ajar.  
The image took her breath away, against all odds.  
Wheein was beautiful and sensual, even sexy despite the flannel pajamas, and her hand, that damn hand, was still there, between the warmth of her thighs. In spite of herself, Hyejin could not close her legs, or do anything else, in fact, the opposite: she stayed still, ashamed of her own reaction. Before she could even open her mouth or formulate a sentence, Wheein started moving again, with more confidence this time, without breaking their exchange of looks.   
Hyejin felt herself growing wet and began to sweat a little, swallowing a moan. What was going on? What did Wheein have in mind? With Byul next to them, above all.  
 _And, oh my god,_ Wheein’s touch was seriously turning her.  
Maybe she could blame the alcohol, for that.  
She felt Wheein's fingers moved in an exploratory motion, her thumb hooking on the waistband of her shorts, and she just snapped, trying to get away from her.  
She certainly did not expect to collide with Byul, locked in a warm embrace. Byulyi always smelled like sandal, and lime; a perfume able to calm her down instantaneity, but not this time.    
Byul's sweet hug seemed safe, and gentle, an impossible thing in such a situation. Hyejin looked up at Byul’s eyes, scared to death, ready to everything. The older girl had noticed for sure her girlfriend and her best friend canoodling, at this time.   
Against all expectations though, Hyejin could see nothing but affection in that big brown pupils: no resentment, no hate, only an infinite love. Byul was…Byul was smiling.  
Something inside her trembled, at that vision.   
“We've talked about it Hyejin…”, Wheein's voice seemed light years away from her, “We have been talking about it a lot since you left”  
Hyejin turned slowly toward her, reticent, without really breaking Byul embrace; Wheein’s expression was serious but captivating, _tempting_ , her shiny eyes were totally focused on Hyejin's face.  
“About what?”, she found herself asking in a voice husky that she barely recognized as hers.   
"About you" Byul whispered in her ears; her breath was warm and sensual in Hyejin's ear and she couldn't help to get goosebumps.  
"We can't do it without you, Hyejin" Wheein said, making her quiver without any clear reason, _maybe was because her pleading voice?_ , "Since you moved in New York, you left an unbridgeable emptiness inside me and Byul. We miss you, Hyejin"  
"We can't keep apart from you" Byul added, kissing her neck slowly, from behind.  
"We need you" Wheein concluded, leaning over her and looking into her eyes with fiery passion "We can have you all to ourselves?"  
Hyejin couldn't reply, her brain desperately tried to process Wheein and Byul words.  
She was not misinterpreting, right? They were implying...  
Hyejin held her breath as Wheein caressed her hips softly, drawing doodles on her belly, dangerously going down. Everything was happening so fast and, god, she was totally embarrassed now.   
She didn't even have time to say anything when Wheein dug her fingers in her pants because her body, somehow, answered for her.  
Hyejin moaned, loud and acute, abandoning herself completely against the body of Byul, in a spasm of uncontrollable pleasure. What was that feeling? Why did her body react like this for a little touch? How she ended up there, stuck between the bodies of her best friends?  
But then, Wheein closed her mouth over her lips and her brain stopped working.  


	5. Rain

Hyejin woke up alone, the big bed was empty and too cold.  
Per se, it was not a novelty, she was used to solitary awakenings, but this time she wasn't in her own apartment, in her uncomfortable room in New York. It took her a while to understand where and why she was there, but once she did Hyejin felt gripped by panic.  
It had not been a dream, it couldn't be more _true_ ; the unmade bed and the smell of bed sheets were a pretty clear proof. They...they had done _it._  
“Sex” wasn’t probably the best term to define _it_ , they had done something less defined, more experimental, but she couldn't think to another word for describing it in that moment.  
She swallowed, without daring to move. She was still naked, still incredibly exposed. Her body was tired, but strangely light and relaxed.  
_They had sex._  
Sex had that power over people, the power to make you feel exhausted but, at the same time, full of energy.  
She sat up slowly, her hair messy and her lips dry; her head felt heavy, and she had a slight headache, just enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She remembered everything, absolutely _everything_ , every detail of the last night, and she found herself glaring at her own chest, at the purple love bite between her breasts.  
_Wheein did it._  
The memories were like a charmed but terrifying dream. The touches, the taste of Byul's lips, the sweet scent of Wheein after loving…Something inside told her that those memories would haunt her forever.  
She didn't want to think about that now.  
Hyejin threw off the covers, searching urgently for her clothes; she spotted her panties on the floor, next to the bra. It was Wheein who had pulled her panties off last night, but the bra had been torn off by Byul.  
Something inside her, an inconceivable sense of love was tearing at her heart, and it ached.  
_They had sex._  
She clumsily reached down and put on her underwear, but her body seemed completely out of her control. Her legs trembled as she struggled to get to her feet, her skin pungently hot. She deliberately ignored the large mirror hanging on the wall and started to search for some clothes in the closet, _surely Wheein still has something mine in here_ , when a voice stopped her.  
It was Wheein’s voice. And she was yelling, angrily. Hyejin had an idea of what she was yelling about, but the words were strangely harsh, and so far from the bedroom.  
Byul was yelling, too.  
Hyejin seemed to hear her name, into their furious quarrel.  
They were arguing. The reason was pretty obvious.  
_They had sex._

 

 _*****_  


Wheein's lips were soft and sweet, and Hyejin hadn't expected it at all. She didn't remember those lips like that, but their stolen kiss in middle school was just a blur in her memory.  
Wheein immediately put her tongue in her mouth, and Hyejin opened her lips just a little, surprised, almost without realizing it. Wheein was excited, greedy, incredibly full of passion: she hungrily deepened the kiss, and Hyejin felt desire drumming deep in her belly. The sweet taste of Wheein’s lips, her ferocious tongue greedily exploring her mouth, just left her overwhelmed.  
She choked out a soft moan when Wheein broke away from their kiss, her ravenous eyes smoldering for her.  
A flush spread out over Hyejin skin, a burning tingle that only increased as she felt Wheein’s tongue ran quickly along her neck, her hands still firmly anchored on her hips.  
She wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know exactly what to say. She was simply stunned by Wheein’s passion.  
Wheein had just kissed her as she had never wanted anything else in her entire life. It was strange, and Hyejin felt sorry.   
She was in a state that she could not formulate a coherent thought, but a gasp of guiltiness still devoured her heart.  
Wheein loved her in that way? Since when?  
She had not the time to think deeply about it though, because Wheein’s mouth pressed on hers again, hard and unyielding. Hyejin did not even remember the last time someone had kissed her like that, with all this hunger. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of heaviness and peace that spread everywhere inside her, feeling the wetness stain her panties shamefully.   
“You're so beautiful like this” Wheein murmured as she kissed her way down into her cleavage, leaving her lips “So beautiful…”  
Hyejin shivered and her hands gripped the sheets tightly; those mere words were affecting her so much and she didn't understand why.  
She felt weak, and horny, and she wasn't sure how she could handle the entire situation. Probably, they were making a mistake, a terrible mistake, and yet it seemed somehow surreal.  
Maybe she was just dreaming, the result of two years of abstinence was fantasized about her best friends together; maybe she was still in New York, in her pathetic little room, having a wet dream.  
Maybe…  
Hyejin bit off a soft moan as she felt Wheein drag her even closer, her hot mouth pressing on her flat belly.  
Hungry, Wheein was hungry.   
“Hyejin…”, Byul's breath blew suddenly warm against her ear, her voice low and breathy, and Hyejin let out a welp, paralyzed.  
So focused on what Wheein was doing to her, she had almost forgotten Byul behind her, steady and hot.  
The knowledge that Byul was watching them closely from the very beginning took Hyejin’s breath away. She should feel guilty, ashamed and penitent, she wanted to, but all she could feel was the arousal and the desire.  
She was losing all her inhibitions, and that scared her. She could do better than this, but then Byul bit her naked shoulder and unlocked her bra urgently, and her brain stopped working again. She felt Byulyi's fingertips moving slowly on her skin, around her shoulders, ratcheting up the tension inside her.  
She whined, getting goosebumps, trying like hell to hold back her moans. Byul pushed away her bra and cupped one of her breasts, her thumb caressing her tender nipple.  
Her nipple stood erect, begging for attention; every caress sent delicious shivers through her, Byul's touch was electric to her. Her touch was so gentle, yet she felt her hypersensitive skin tingled.  
“Hyejin…”, Hyejin’s body trembled at the timbre of Wheein’s voice; it was smooth, rich and sensual, completely different from the usual.  
She found the strength to reopened her eyes, meeting Wheein’s gaze; her eyes shone like diamonds. The girl was lying between her spread legs, and her hands were pushing into the elastic waistband of her pink panties “Can I…?”  
Words failed her, an unfamiliar sensation rose inside her; it wasn't fear, not anymore. It was a mild sense of euphoria, the longing of a forbidden desire.    
It was too late to go back, anyway.  
She swallowed and gave an almost imperceptible nod.   
Without waiting for any further sign from her, Wheein pulled quickly her panties down, throwing them away.  
She was naked, Hyejin realized, naked and horny, ready and willing to do anything for them: she was at their mercy and she was loving it. She must've gone crazy.  
Wheein guided one hand to the triangle of hair between Hyejin’s legs, and ran delicately a finger between her folds, then stopped on her swollen clit.  
“You are so wet” Wheein smiled, pleased with what she found “You make me wet too” and probed her wet hole.  
Hyejin gave a loud moan, unable to hold it back anymore; she turned slightly, searching Byul’s mouth for the first time, letting Wheein having her way.  
Byul's response to her kiss was powerful, impetuous, anything but gentle; the girl stuck her tongue into her mouth ravenously, mashing so hard against hers that Hyejin suppressed a yelp of surprise.  
Byulyi’s mouth was warm and pliant, exploring. Her body arched, accepting everything.  
She felt Wheein gently pushing two fingers inside of her, and she abruptly broke the kiss, gasping for air, but Byul kissed her again, swallowing her moans.  
Everything was just too intense, too much for her.   
Wheein started gently pushing another finger into her, moving in and out, in and out; Hyejin just growled her approval, her sex contracting around Wheein’s fingers, her moans increasing in both frequency and loudness.  
Byul just continued to kiss and nibble her neck, pressing tightly Hyejin's back against her body, against her warm skin.  
Hyejin needed more. She didn't exactly know what, but she wanted more.  
She wanted to cum.  
A moan of disappointment escaped her mouth as Wheein removed her fingers with a sudden fluid movement, without any explanation. Hyejin just stared at her, observing Wheein holding up her fingers, her juicy all over them.  
“Oh, you're getting really wet, aren't you”, remarked Byul in a husky tone, licking her lips.  
Wheein smirked, licking Hyejin’s wetness off her fingers, her shining eyes full of lust. Hyejin couldn’t help but compare the image of the Wheein she was used to knowing with this Wheein, a fierce and powerful and sexy woman.  
“Do you want to cum, Hyejin?”, she asked, lowering her head between Hyejin’s legs “Tell me, do you?”  
So different, and yet so familiar.  
Hyejin closed her eyes, frustration lingered between her legs like an ache.  
It was too late to go back.  
"Yes"

*****

They were arguing because of _her_.  
Their voices were muffled, they were probably in the bathroom, but they were yelling like crazy.  
Hyejin eavesdropped a few words, a few sentences. She didn’t want to, not really.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Byul?", Wheein's voice was angry, but Hyejin recognized immediately that tone, it was the one that Wheein used to hide her worries and fears. She could understand her fear.  
"Maybe it was a mistake. Hyejin..." Byul said, at some point.  
Hearing her own name had an immediate effect on her.  
She grabbed a black pair of trousers and a short-sleeved shirt, and she hurriedly put them on before going to the door.  
She wrapped her jacket tightly around her, her smartphone was still in the pocket, and wore a pair of green shoes, too tight for her, but she didn’t care. She just had to get out of there, quickly.  
She locked the door behind her and ran away, a thing she did often those days.  
It was cold outside, grey clouds were dancing in the dark sky.  
Hyejin felt like crying.  
When the first drop of rain hit her face, Hyejin almost laughed; surely, she was not a lucky person, but the sky was crying for her, _in her place_.

She walked into the first bar she saw, just to get out of the rain, and she found a seat at the table in the darkest corner of the place. The waitress showed up after a few minutes, handing her a menu; her eyes were narrowed, a bit suspicious.  
Hyejin didn’t say a word, well aware of her appearance. Without makeup and dressed like that, probably she looked like a runaway teen, away from home.  
She laughed bitterly. In a way, she was really running away from home.  
Wheein and Byul had always been _home_.  
She ordered a cappuccino and a croissant, realizing too late that she had no wallet and thus no money.  
Nothing ever seemed to go right for her, those days.  
She took the telephone out of her jacket, hoping to find some emergency money in her phone case, and a business card fell onto the floor.  
Immediately, she picked it up, and took a moment to look at the small piece of paper. It felt like fate.  
Maybe, it was the best way out. The _only_ answer _._  
She entered the phone number into her smartphone, and she heard the phone ringing, her eyes fixed on the rain-washed window. It was really raining hard.  
After a minute, someone finally answered. Hyejin left out a sigh of defeat, a familiar voice greeting her on the other side of the line.  
“Hyuna unnie? Sorry, am I disturbing you?”


End file.
